Don't Make Me Come Back There
"Don't Make Me Come Back There"' '''is the twelfth episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Sara Hess and directed by Uta Briesewitz. Synopsis Daya goes into labor. Sophia suffers a hate crime. Stella helps Piper with a business snag. Taystee takes on a new role. Plot Gloria Mendoza comforts Dayanara Diaz through the first stage of her labor. Blanca Flores comes in and gives Gloria an ice pack to put behind Daya's back. Maritza Ramos comments to Flaca Gonzales that she hopes the baby comes early so Daya will stop complaining about the issues of pregnancy and Flaca tells her to be more compassionate as Maritza herself is a mother. Maritza states that she didn't know she was pregnant until seven months in, due to her being high for most of the summer. Aleida Diaz tries to help Daya through her labor however Daya, still irritated that her mother tried to 'sell' her baby doesn't want to see Aleida. Red is hosting a special dinner in which the inmates have to win by entering a lucky draw. In the line, Leanne and Gina Murphy talk about Angie's unsuccessful escape from prison and Gina believes that Angie either lost faith in Norma or there is a flaw in their belief system. At Whispers, Piper tells Stella that Alex broke up with her. To cheer her up, Stella offers Piper comes with her to movie night as a friend. Piper interprets the offer as a date, to which Stella takes offence that "(she) is a starving lesbian jack-whore just waiting to pounce on the warm bones of your relationship". Soso asks Healy where Berdie Rogers is and he informs her that Rogers has been suspended. Soso accepts his previous offer for antidepressants. By the van, Tiffany Doggett and Big Boo discuss plotting revenge against CO Coates for raping Doggett. Big Boo suggests Girl with the Dragon Tattoo style or 'raping' Coates back. In Sophia's salon, Sophia is confronted by three inmates whom make transphobic comments about Sophia pretending to be female and still having a dick. They demand a 'peek' before physically attack her and pinning her down. Sikowitz walks past and Sophia pleads help, however as the new guards are untrained Sikowitz fails to help and instead leaves to get Caputo. Maria and Aleida discuss their feelings of failing their children, Aleida feels useless that Daya doesn't want her help and Maria is grieving over not being able to see her daughter Pepa. Maria comments that mothers need their children more than their children need them, leaving Aleida to ponder on the best decision for Daya; whether she should keep her baby or not. CO Bayley finds Piper to alert her that he can no longer smuggle for her. Soso visits medical for prescription antidepressants. When he leaves the room, Soso is tempted by the large amount of drugs on the counter. Sophia, whom has injuries on her face, visits Caputo about the attack. Sophia pleads that Sikowitz be fired and all the guards have proper training. However Caputo states that he can do nothing better and MCC's lawyers would crush cases similar to Sophia's which concerns MCC's untrained guards. Before leaving, Sophia threatens Caputo with a newspaper article that could be published, which would give MCC ugly attention. In the cafeteria Big Boo and Pennsatucky plot their revenge against Coates. Piper, Morello and Stella think that Bayley has quit due to desiring more in exchange for smuggling; the hand job that Piper promised him. Gloria sees Sophia in the cafeteria line up and seems guilty for what happened to Sophia. Red finds Black Cindy, Watson, Taystee and Poussey eating the corn Red intended to use for her dinner. Black Cindy claims that it is on prison proper, therefore all the prisoners can eat it. Red is furious that they stole the corn she worked hard for, to which Black Cindy and Watson reply with their usual slavery comeback. Taystee apologizes to Red and compromises that they help clean up after the dinner and never touch her garden again. Days is further along in her labor, Maritza trying to help by offering to help Daya became 'pretty' for the baby. Aleida visits her, saddened by her failing at mothering for Daya and tells Daya that she cares about her however Daya refuses to believe her, convinced that Aleida only cares about herself. When Daya starts to bleed, she is escorted out to leave the hospital by Maxwell and Gloria, leaving Aleida alone. As Daya leaves the prison in an ambulance, Aleida watches from a window and cries. Piper visits Bayley in the middle of the night, prepared to give Bayley the hand job, which Bayley does not know about. Stella barges in before anything happens and convinces him to continue the smuggling as it is probably the most interesting thing that has ever happened to him, and Bayley agrees to continue smuggling for Piper. Sophia comes to visit Sister Ingalls, whom comments that Sophia only comes in times of trouble. Sophia states that she thinks Ingalls may be her only friend. Sophia is upset and that she thought she was "one of the girls". Ingall encourages Sophia not to retaliate and holds her hand. Danny Pearson discusses with his father Jack Pearson Sophia's threats against MCC not training their guards and feels that Sophia has done nothing wrong. Danny states they have to think of the long term, his father initially disagrees however finally states that he will arrange a meeting with the board tomorrow. During a walk on the grounds, Caputo finds a large gap in the fence during his search for the legendary chicken of Litchfield. Aleida calls Delia Powell and informs her that Daya gave birth to a baby boy and unfortunately the baby has died as the cord was wrapped around his neck. However it is revealed that Aleida lied in order for Daya to keep her baby, and that Daya actually gave birth to a baby girl. Daya holds her newborn daughter in the hospital. Over the course of the evening, Red's dinner is able to occur due to the corn found in the kitchen that was replaced for Red. The dinner is a great success and Healy finds a plate of food on his desk, Red's way of acknowledging that she knows it was him. Suzanne complains to Taystee that other inmates imitations of her story, or 'fandom' are cheapening her work. Taystee discovers she is the prison mum of the Black Girls when Frieda confronts her with an issue about Watson. Aleida tells Gloria that she cancelled Powell's adoption of Daya's baby in hopes for reconciling with Daya. Coates collapses into an unconscious state after Big Boo and Doggett manage to drug his coffee, and they start to carry out the revenge plan. Pennsatucky is unsure and tries to convince Boo to perform the "Big Swedish Idea" ''instead. Pennsatucky tells Boo that she isn't angry, just sad. Stella informs Piper on that she is getting out in a few days time. In the library Poussey finds Soso, whom unconscious from an overdose on pills. Sophia is confronted by Ford, Donaldson and Rikerson who inform her that she will be going to the SHU "for her own protection". It turns out Caputo received a call from a higher authority, it is assumed that Jack Pearson is responsible. Sophia is escorted to the SHU. Flashbacks Aleida Diaz and Dayanara Diaz Young Dayanara runs up to Aleida and her grandmother telling her she found a balloon that looks like a condom. Aleida drops Dayanara off at camp for a month. Daya pleads her mum not to leave and Aleida becomes impatient. Dayanara pleads after Aleida as she is leaving and she ignores her, and is seen crying when her mother gets into her car. When Aleida returns at the end of camp, Daya is much less shy than she previously was and has made friends. Stacy, a camp leader shows Aleida some of Daya's artwork and Daya tells her mother that she wants to be an artist. When Daya and her mother return home from camp, Aledia throws Daya's artwork into a trash bag, telling Daya that she can make new artworks. She manipulates Daya into thinking the camp was boring and that she doesn't need to stay in touch with her friends. When Aleida asks her if she really wants to become an artist Daya replies that she wants to be a mom. Galleries Present 03x12, Aleida, Gloria.jpg 03x12, Pennsatucky, Boo.jpg 03x12, Soso.jpg 03x12, Gina, Leanne.jpg 03x12, Poussey, Cindy, Red, Taystee, Janae.jpg 03x12, Sophia.jpg Flashbacks 03x12, Aleida, Daya Flashback.jpg 03x12, Aleida, Daya Flashback 2.png 03x12, Young Daya Flashback.png Trivia * For movie night, they were watching ''No Reservations (2007) Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Ruby Rose sa Stella Carlin *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Special Guest Stars *Mary Steenburgen as Delia Powell Co-stars *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brendan Burke as CO Donaldson *Germar Terrell Gardner as CO Ford *Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Michael Bryan French as Jack Pearson *Lidiane Fernandes as Lea Guerrera *Danielle Herbert as Jeanie "Babs" Babson *Samantha Ryan Maisano as Gabby Camarena *Eden Malyn as CO Sikowitz *Mugga as Reema Pell *Jimmy Gary Jr. as Felix Rikerson *Molly Gordon as Stacy *Jheel Haldar as Young Daya *David Sedgwick as Dr. Spiegelman *Suzanne H. Smart as Delivery Nurse *Nancy Ticotin as Lola Diaz Trivia * Last appearance of Neri Feldman Music *Mozarteum String Quartet - Quartet No. 17 in B-Flat Major, K. 458 (“Hunting”): II. Menuetto (Moderato) (Red hosts dinner) *Willis Earl Beal - Too Dry To Cry (Sophia being taken to SHU and credits) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Aleida's Flashback Category:Daya's Flashback